


Who Stole the Cookies from the Cookie Jar?

by BeccaBear93



Series: Sunshine Project [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sunshine Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is determined to get the cookies. Mark is his partner in crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Stole the Cookies from the Cookie Jar?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sunshine Project on tumblr. The prompt was "cookies." I have to say, I really enjoyed writing some short, fluffy, little kid stuff. :)
> 
> Also, for those of you reading La Vida Loca, I know I said I'd be back to it by now... I'm really sorry, but please just give me a bit more time. I promise I'll finish it, I'm not dropping it, but... I'm just so tired of it right now, and I need a change of pace for a while. Plus, I just don't have much time to write lately, but that will change when my temp job ends on the tenth... Which is also the day of my great grandpa's memorial, so... Yeah...
> 
> Anyways, sorry to be a downer there! On with the happy stuff!

“C’mon, Mark,” Jack whispered, urging the other boy to follow him.

Mark scampered over, keeping close to his friend and glancing around nervously. “What are we doing?” he whispered back.

Jack placed a finger over his lips to shush him. “Ma hid the cookies. We’re on a super-secret mission to find them.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…”

“Well, we don’t have any cake, so there’s no other choice!” he replied as though it were obvious. The answer didn’t make any sense to Mark, but he didn’t say so because he didn’t want to seem dumb. Oblivious to his best friend’s thoughts, Jack peeked around the corner and continued, “Alright, the coast is clear, let’s go!”

Jack linked his hands together with just his index fingers pointing out, creating a makeshift gun and posing with it up near his chest. He glanced around dramatically and rushed through the kitchen, his socks sliding across the floor. Mark hurried after him and they ducked behind the counter. “Okay, agent, the hunt is on!”

The two headed in opposite directions, crouching and checking each cabinet as they went. “I knew it wouldn’t be that easy,” Jack sighed once they had finished searching all of the lower cupboards. He eyed the higher ones, thinking.

Suddenly, Mark gasped. “There they are!” he said excitedly, pointing to a jar on top of the fridge.

Jack looked where he was pointing and grinned. “You’re a genius, Mark,” he said, patting him on the shoulder. “Now we just have to find a way up there.”

They looked around, and then Mark suddenly darted into the other room. When he returned, he was rolling a desk chair as quietly as possible. Pushing it up against the refrigerator, he said, “Hold it still, okay?”

“I got ya, buddy,” Jack replied, clinging onto the chair as his friend climbed up. It wobbled a bit, but he kept it mostly still.

“I can’t quite… reach it,” Mark said, voice straining as he got up onto his toes and leaned as far as possible, stretching for the cookie jar.

“Mark, don’t do th--” Jack said worriedly, but it was too late. The other boy’s movements had unbalanced the chair, and Jack couldn’t steady it in time. It tipped backwards, knocking him over in the process. “Ow…” he groaned, rubbing the knee he’d landed on.

Another moan of pain reached his ears, and he turned to see Mark laying on his back, one hand clutched to his head. “Shit!” Jack swore, though he quickly covered his mouth and glanced around as though his mother might materialize out of thin air to scold him. When she didn’t appear, he quickly crawled to hover over his friend. “Mark, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so,” he answered, though his voice and eyes were a bit dazed. Slowly, he looked to Jack. “That hurt.”

“I believe it,” Jack said with a chuckle. He helped lever Mark into a sitting position and scooted around behind him. “Here, let me see,” he said, gently pushing Mark’s hand out of the way.

“Alright,” he replied, though he hissed in pain as Jack’s hands began roaming through his hair, pushing it out of the way and checking for any bumps or blood.

“I think you’ll be alright, but just in case…” Jack hesitated, then pressed a quick kiss to Mark’s head. “Kisses make the pain go away.”

Mark blushed because he knew that they were both just a _bit_ too old to believe that anymore, but he didn’t say a word, except, “Thanks…”

Behind him, Jack also blushed, and he stammered out, “I-I’ll go get Ma! She can make an ice pack for you!” He ran out of the room and down the hall. Once he was out of earshot, he shook his head at himself and muttered, “I can’t believe I just did that…”

Stopped outside his mother’s door, Jack stared at it for a moment and took a deep breath. “She’s gonna be so mad…” he bemoaned before knocking.

She opened the door and looked down at his red, nervous face. “Hi, Sweetie… Is everything alright?”

“Mark needs an ice pack!” he blurted out. Before his mother could answer, he took her by the hand and hurriedly led the way.

She glanced around the kitchen at the toppled chair, the open cupboard doors, the cookie jar on top of the fridge, and Mark still sitting on the floor and rubbing his head. “What happened here?” she asked, voice hardening a bit, though she was fairly certain she already knew.

“We were trying to get some cookies,” Jack admitted guiltily, staring at his feet. After a moment, his eyes widened and he looked up at his mother, hurrying to correct himself. “I mean, I was the one who wanted to get them! Mark said it was a bad idea, but I pushed him into helping me!”

“No, I went along with it,” Mark objected. “It’s not just his fault, really!”

Jack’s mother just waved off their frantic statements. “Okay, and let me guess what happened next… Mark climbed on the chair, it fell over, and he hit his head?”

They nodded miserably, and she knelt down next to Mark, checking his head as Jack had done just a few minutes earlier. “Are you okay? Do you think you need to go to a doctor? Or at least home?”

He quickly shook his head. “N-no, I’m sure I’ll be okay!”

“Can we just get him an ice pack?” Jack asked worriedly.

“Alright,” she said, standing back up. She poured a glass of water and handed it to Mark, along with a light painkiller she dug out of one of the cupboards. “Take this just in case, okay? It might hurt a little more later.”

Then she set about finding a sandwich bag and putting some ice in it. She carefully wrapped a hand towel around it and handed it to Mark. “Hold this on it for a while and go sit down in the living room. I’ll come tell you when you should take it off again. Jack, you take care of him, okay? And one of you needs to come get me if it gets any worse.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Jack said, straightening up and saluting her. She laughed and helped Mark up. Then Jack swooped in, pulling his friend’s arm over his shoulders and leading him into the other room.

Once they were gone, Jack’s mother rolled the chair back into the computer room and put the ice tray back into the freezer. Her eyes caught on the cookie jar and she stared at it for a few seconds before sighing and rolling her eyes.

\-----

“I’m sorry I got you hurt, Mark. I shouldn’t have dragged you into that,” Jack whispered from his spot next to Mark on the couch.

The other boy nudged him, shaking his head. “It’s not your fault, and I’ll be fine. I’m sorry I probably got you in trouble. Your mom wouldn’t have found out if I hadn’t fallen.”

“You’re crazy,” Jack said with a laugh. “That wasn’t your fault!”

“Then I guess it’s neither of our faults,” Mark said with a smug smile. Jack got the sneaking suspicion that he had somehow lost the argument.

Just then, his mother walked into the room, interrupting any response he might have had. “Here you go, boys,” she said in a long-suffering tone, handing them each a cookie. “Next time, why don’t you just ask me if you can have some?”

“Because you’d say no,” Jack said sheepishly.

She shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. You certainly don’t need sugar as often as you want it, but you never know if you don’t ask.”

“Thank you, Mrs. McLoughlin,” Mark spoke up before biting into his cookie.

“Yeah, thanks, Ma.”

“You’re welcome, boys. Now you be careful, okay? I don’t want anybody getting hurt again.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they chorused.

“Good. You two have fun,” she said before disappearing down the hallway.

“All’s well that ends well, right?” Mark asked, giggling and holding up his cookie.

“Right,” Jack agreed, sliding closer and leaning into Mark’s side. “All’s well that ends well.”


End file.
